This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Background: The nonhuman primate breeding colonies of the Washington National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC) are maintained at the TNPRC. Methods: Animals derived from these colonies are used to support the research program at the WaNPRC. The colony consists of approximately 281 pigtail macaques and 39 baboons housed in outdoor social groups. Veterinary care and husbandry are performed as per TNPRC standard operating procedures. Inventory procedures are performed a minimum of twice annually for all breeding colony animals and consist of blood sampling, physical examination, anthelmintic treatment, identification, and TB testing. Blood samples are drawn at the time of inventory for viral screening or genetic testing. Other samples are taken as necessary. Ill animals are removed from the colony and housed indoors for diagnosis and treatment. Results/Discussion: WaNPRC is in the process of relocating the colonies resulting in 154 pigtail macaques and 26 baboons transferred from TNPRC.